Día de mala suerte
by coconutat
Summary: Sango se despierta, como todos las mañanas, solo para darse cuenta de que definitivamente no era su día. Pero quizás una episodio desafortunado iba a revertir su infortunio al conocer a cierto muchacho que tiene la capacidad de convertir cualquier situación en una cita.


Supo que el día sería una mierda cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en su casa; seguramente Kohaku se había llevado el único par de llaves que tenían. No, mejor dicho, supo que el día sería una mierda cuando, al intentar bañarse, agua helada era lo único que salía del grifo. O quizá las señales empezaron a manifestarse mucho antes, como cuando vio que no quedaba nada de café (¿cómo carajos iba a enfrentar otro estúpido día de trabajo sin café?) o cuando se golpeó el meñique del pie contra la cama ni bien se levantó. Sea como sea, los signos habían sido claros y todos auguraban lo mismo: un largo y agotador día de mierda.

Luego de haber desayunado un insulso té con leche, bañado rápidamente intentando que el agua fría la tocase lo menos posible y esperado a que Kohaku regresase con las llaves ("Lo siento, Sango, olvidé que hoy entras más temprano"), salió de su casa apuradísima y con esa desesperada rapidez encendió el auto y arrancó. Por suerte, al estúpido auto no se le había dado por romperse o andar mal y siguió las órdenes de la piloto que lo conducía.

Sango prendió el equipo de música, la luz solar que entraba por su ventana le calentaba deliciosamente el cuerpo en esa mañana de frío. De alguna forma, el cálido sol y la canción que sonaba adentro de su auto la relajaron un poco. Al menos ya no estaba teniendo esa jodida mala suerte... No estaba llegando tan tarde al trabajo y estaba segura de que el imbécil de Naraku, su jefe, no le iba a hacer mucho escándalo al respecto. Aunque quizá mandaba a alguno de sus secretarios a regañarla. El sujeto era tan vago que ni siquiera regañaba él mismo a sus empleados. Salvo a Kagura, su asistente personal. Le encantaba remarcarle los errores a esa pobre mujer que, para colmo, era la que más tiempo pasaba con él.

 _Maldito idiota explotador._

Volvió su atención hacia el camino. Lo mejor era ni pensar en su jefe estúpido, seguro su mala suerte regresaba si ese hombre seguía en su cabeza.

Pero, al parecer, ya era muy tarde para intentar esquivar la desgracia porque justo al detenerse en el semáforo en rojo, lo sintió. A pesar de que ella había detenido el coche, este avanzó bruscamente hacia adelante, sacudiéndola con violencia hacia adelante. Se golpeó un poco la cabeza contra el parabrisas. Ninguna herida significativa, solo un moretón en medio de la frente.

 _Genial._

¿Qué venía ahora? Sango hizo una pequeña lista mental de _"cosas que hacer cuando chocas"_ : comprobar qué tan dañado estaba su auto, anotar los datos del auto que la había chocado y pedirle los datos personales y de la aseguradora al inútil del conductor. E insultarlo. Insultarlo mucho.

Se bajó dispuesta a seguir con su plan al pie de la letra. Pero al ver al hombre que la había chocado ahí parado, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad pintada en la cara, no pudo evitar alterar el orden de los _tips_ que se había dispuesto a seguir. Podía empezar por el último. De hecho, podía hacer el último mientras hacía todos los demás.

—Veo que tuvimos un accidente, estoy muy apenado... Mis discu...

Pero Sango no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Su voz de tranquilidad sólo la alteraba más. ¿Por qué estaba tan calmado, de todos modos? ¡El idiota acababa de chocarle el auto!

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No puedes ni manejar bien? ¡Deberías caminar o tomarte el autobús!

La cara del idiota mutó por unos segundos, transformada por la sorpresa, pero volvió enseguida a su expresión de calma anterior. Volvió a hablar: dijo que se llamaba Miroku _no-sé-cuánto_ y otras estupideces más de su seguro; Sango estaba tan enojada que no podía ni escucharlo con atención. Luego, lo vio sacar el su celular y lo oyó hablar con la policía. Genial, ¿encima de todo debía ir la policía? Odiaba a los uniformados casi tanto como a Naraku.

Los polis llegaron rapidísimo y en el ínterin se dedicó a observar los daños que su auto había recibido. Una luz rota y un poco de la brillante pintura azul saltada. Aunque en realidad no la consolaba mucho, el pensamiento de que podría haber sido peor afloró en su mente. También aprovechó para llamar al trabajo y avisar que, debido a un accidente, iba a tener que ausentarse. Habló con su compañera y amiga, Kagome, una muchacha di-vi-na (aunque un poco _naïve_ ) que hacía que sus horas de trabajo no sean tan pesadas. La chica se comprometió a pasarle el mensaje en Naraku (o a alguno de sus asistentes, en todo caso), le deseó buena suerte y colgó rápidamente. A Naraku no le gustaba que ocupen mucho el teléfono si no era por asuntos meramente comerciales.

Cuando volvió a la situación actual, leáse idiota chocón hablando con los policías, la rabia volvió a invadirla y nuevamente su cerebro se bloqueó. Que si todo en orden, que sí, oficial, solo un pequeño accidente, que si ningún herido, que no, oficial, que permítame su identificación.

Que el tal Miroku se ocupe de la policía, ella no pensaba ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra. Aunque claro que tuvo que hacerlo cuando le pidieron sus datos y le preguntaron si estaba bien, muy a su pesar.

Después de que los uniformados se hubieran ido, quedó de vuelta a solas con el idiota chocón, que se había acercado a ella para pasarle, nuevamente, la información pertinente. Pero Sango ni se molestó en anotarla. Solo quería irse de ahí, llegar a su casa y volver a meterse en su cama. Quizá si volvía a despertar, el día mejoraba mágicamente y podía fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido. Quizá podía convencer a Kohaku de que no vaya a la escuela y se quedase con ella jugando videojuegos. Usualmente ella no era tan llorona, pero su malhumor había escalado a niveles impensados y realmente no podía hacer nada cuando se encontraba así. Su hermano era una de las pocas personas que podían hacerla bajar cuando estaba flotando en la nube de ira.

—Oye, no te ves bien...

—Claro que no estoy bien, ¡adivina qué me ocurrió! ¡Un idiota me chocó el auto!

—Tranquilízate, por favor, no fue intencional. No sé en qué venía pensando... Y, de cualquier modo, deberías anotar los datos de mi seguro, ¿sabes?

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, es solo que...

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Quieres ir por un café? Así podríamos tranquilizarnos y pasarnos nuestros datos...

—¡No quiero un café! — _Sí quería un café_ —. Sólo quiero que no choques mi maldito auto...

—Muy tarde para eso, Sango.

¿Se hacía el gracioso? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de acceder a ese café solo para volcárselo en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Te escuché cuando se lo decías a la policía.

—Ah...

—¿Segura de que no quieres ir por ese café? Estamos en el medio de la calle y todavía no has anotado nada de lo que te dije, tampoco me has pasado tus datos... En la otra cuadra hay una cafetería en la que le hacen dibujos con la espuma al café. Creo que no nos vendría mal uno de esos...

Claro, porque lo que más necesita una luego de que le choquen el auto es un dibujo de espuma en una taza... Sango miró alrededor y suspiró. La calle estaba llena de personas que los miraban como si fuesen un jodido espectáculo. _Y realmente quería un café_.

—Ah, ya qué... —dijo en otro suspiro. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo al idiota y se metió en su auto. Le dio un poco de pavor que el tarado que no sabía ni conducir la siguiese esa cuadra hasta la cafetería.

Estacionó en la puerta del lugar y, al abrir la puerta del auto, se encontró con la mano del idiota en cuestión tendida, como si y no supiera bajarse del auto sola. Una mueca de asqueada incredulidad deformó su boca e, ignorando la "ayuda" del muchacho, bajó del auto.

El día iba a ser más largo de lo que había creído.

* * *

Primera parte de un Twoshots que se me ocurrió en base a un comentario de una desconocida en facebook. Contaba la línea que incluí en la historia, en donde él le invita un café y ella responde que no quería un café, solo quería que no le choquen el auto xD Me pareció gracioso y no pude evitar pensar en estos dos. Porque soy una enferma que todo lo que ve lo relaciona con Inuyasha xD Pero, vamoooos, ¿no es muy "ellos"? Miroku intentando ligar en cualquier situación y Sango toda enojada :P

Bueno, creo que nunca había escrito un fic de esta pareja. Igual me gustan mucho :D

Gracias por leer y si me dejan un review, me harían sonreír como boluda con el celular en la mano.

xoxox

Tat


End file.
